There has been established a Wireless HD (See the Non-Patent Document 1) of a standard for wirelessly transmitting an uncompressed baseband video signal and a digital audio signal among audio and visual equipments (referred to as AV (Audio and Visual) equipments hereinafter). The wireless HD is technical specifications for watching high-definition video data stored in a source device such as a digital video recorder, a set-top box and a personal computer, by using a sink device such as a high-definition television without any cable connection between the source device and the sink device. In addition, since the specifications also include definitions of interactive control signals, it is possible to link the television with the digital video recorder, and it is possible to provide a home theater or the like by using a plurality of AV equipments so that the AV equipments are controlled all together. A protocol for these controls is defined in the specifications. In addition, since it is possible to transmit high-quality contents using the wireless HD, a DTCP (Digital Transmission Content Protection) is defined as a contents protection system so that the provided contents are not unrighteously reproduced or illegally copied.
FIG. 18 is a diagram showing a frame format of video data in the wireless HD according to the prior art. Referring to FIG. 18, each packet of the video data includes an HRP (High Rate Physical Layer) preamble 11, an HRP header 12, a MAC (Medium Access Control) header 13, an HCS (Header Check Sequence) 14, a packet body 15, and a beam tracking 16. In this case, the packet body 15, which can be divided into seven subpackets at maximum, is divided into four subpackets in FIG. 18. In addition, the MAC header 13 includes a video header 17 of 24 bytes, and the video header 17 includes four video controls 17a, 17b, 17c and 17d, and a video playback time 17e of four bytes. The four video controls 17a, 17b, 17c and 17d are provided so as to correspond to the respective subpackets, where each of the subpackets has a size of five bytes and is included in the packet body. Further, each of the video controls 17a, 17b, 17c and 17d includes a partition index 20 of 4 bits, an interlace field indication (also referred to as an interlace indication) 21 of one bit, a video frame number 22 of three bits, an H-position 23P of 16 bits and a V-position 24P of 16 bits.
In this case, the HRP preamble 11 is a synchronization pattern part located at the packet head to demodulate an HRP signal of a burst signal, the HRP header 12 is a header part to store control information on a Physical Layer of the wireless HD, the MAC header 13 is a header part to store control information on the MAC layer of the wireless HD, and the HCS 14 is an error detection part to store data for error detection of the HRP header 12 and the MAC header 13. The packet body 15 is a payload part (divided into seven subpackets at maximum) in which the video data is packed, and the beam tracking 16 is a control data part to store control data for making the beam direction of the HRP signal follow among devices. In addition, the video header 17 is a header part to store control information on the video data of the packet body 15.
Further, the video controls 17a, 17b, 17c and 17d are header parts to store format information of the respective video data stored in the four subpackets of the packet body 15, and the video playback time 17e stores reproduction information related to the video data of the packet body 15. In addition, the partition index 20 stores division information on the pixel data of the video data stored in the subpackets of the packet body 15, the interlace field indication 21 stores data for identifying the top and the bottom of an interlace signal related to the video data of the subpackets stored in the packet body 15, and the video frame number 22 stores the video frame number of the pixel data related to the video data of the subpackets stored in the packet body 15. The H-position 23P stores information on the horizontal position of the first pixel of the video data of the subpackets stored in the packet body 15, and the V-position 24P stores vertical position information on the first pixel of the video data stored in the subpackets of the packet body 15.
The packet transmitting method of the video data configured as described above is described below. First of all, the source device and the sink device are wirelessly connected with each other by using an LRP (Low Rate PHY) signal in the 60-GHz band. Then, uncompressed video data is transmitted using a time-division system from the source device to the sink device with an HRP (High Rate PHY) signal, which permits high-speed transmission of equal to or larger than 3 Gbps.
First of all, there will be described such a case where the format of the video data transmitted from the source device to the sink device is 1080p (1920 pixels in the horizontal direction/1080 lines in the vertical direction/progressive scan). In this case, as one example, it is assumed that the packet body 15 includes first to fourth subpackets, and video data of five lines in the vertical direction (i.e., video data of 5×1920=9600 pixels) are packed in each of the subpackets. In this case, the values to be stored in the interlace field indication 21, the video frame number 22, the H-position 23P and the V-position 24P in each of the video controls 17a, 17b, 17c and 17d provided so as to correspond to the respective subpackets are set as follows, and the video data is sequentially transmitted. It is noted that the numeric values starting from 0x represent hexadecimal numbers in the present specification.
First to Fourth Subpackets of First Packet:
First subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x0, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0000;
Second subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x0, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0005;
Third subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x0, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x000a;
Fourth subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x0, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x000f;
First to Fourth Subpackets of Second Packet:
First subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x0, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0014;
Second subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x0, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0019;
Third subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x0, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x001e;
Fourth subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x0, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0023;
. . . ;
First to Fourth Subpackets of 54th Packet:
First subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x0, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0424;
Second subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x0, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0429;
Third subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x0, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x042e;
Fourth subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x0, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0433
First to Fourth Subpackets of 55th Packet:
First subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x1, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0000;
Second subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x1, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0005;
Third subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x1, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x000a;
Fourth subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x1, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x000f;
. . . ;
First to Fourth Subpackets of 432nd Packet:
First subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x7, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0424;
Second subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x7, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0429;
Third subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x7, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x042e;
Fourth subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x7, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0433;
First to Fourth Subpackets of 433rd Packet:
First subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x0, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0000;
Second subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x0, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0005;
Third subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x0, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x000a;
Fourth subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x0, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x000f; and
sequences similar to above will subsequently follow.
In this case, it is assumed that 0b0 (unsupported) is stored in the partition index 20. In addition, it is assumed that there is no packet re-forwarding due to transmission errors.
Next, there will be described such a case where the format of the video data transmitted from the source device to the sink device is 1080i (1920 pixels in the horizontal direction/1080 lines in the vertical direction/interlace scan). In a manner similar to that of the above-described example, it is assumed that the packet body 15 includes first to fourth subpackets, and video data of five lines in the vertical direction (i.e., video data of 5×1920=9600 pixels) are packed in each of the subpackets. In this case, values stored in the interlace field indication 21, the video frame number 22, the H-position 23P and the V-position 24P in each of the video controls 17a, 17b, 17c and 17d provided so as to correspond to the respective subpackets are set as follows, and the video data is sequentially transmitted.
First to Fourth Subpackets of First Packet:
First subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x0, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0000;
Second subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x0, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0005;
Third subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x0, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x000a;
Fourth subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x0, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x000f;
First to Fourth Subpackets of Second Packet:
First subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x0, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0014;
Second subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x0, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0019;
Third subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x0, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x001e;
Fourth subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x0, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0023;
. . . ;
First to Fourth Subpackets of 27th Packet:
First subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x0, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0208;
Second subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x0, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x020d;
Third subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x0, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0212;
Fourth subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x0, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0217;
First to Fourth Subpackets of 28th Packet:
First subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b1, video frame number 22=0x1, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0000;
Second subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b1, video frame number 22=0x1, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0005;
Third subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b1, video frame number 22=0x1, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x000a;
Fourth subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b1, video frame number 22=0x1, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x000f;
. . . ;
First to Fourth Subpackets of 54th Packet:
First subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b1, video frame number 22=0x1, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0208;
Second subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b1, video frame number 22=0x1, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x020d;
Third subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b1, video frame number 22=0x1, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0212;
Fourth subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b1, video frame number 22=0x1, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0217;
First to Fourth Subpackets of 55th Packet:
First subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x2, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0000;
Second subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x2, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0005;
Third subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x2, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x000a;
Fourth subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x2, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x000f;
. . . ;
First to Fourth Subpackets of 216th Packet:
First subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b1, video frame number 22=0x7, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0208;
Second subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b1, video frame number 22=0x7, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x020d;
Third subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b1, video frame number 22=0x7, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0212;
Fourth subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b1, video frame number 22=0x7, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0217;
First to Fourth Subpackets of 217th Packet:
First subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x0, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0000;
Second subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x0, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x0005;
Third subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x0, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x000a;
Fourth subpacket: interlace field indication 21=0b0, video frame number 22=0x0, H-position 23P=0x0000, V-position 24P=0x000f; and
sequences similar to above will subsequently follow.
In this case, it is assumed that the value 0b0 (unsupported) is stored in the partition index 20. In addition, it is assumed that there is no packet re-forwarding due to transmission errors.
By using the prior art video data packet format as described above, the uncompressed video data can be transmitted in real time from the source device to the sink device. The prior art wireless HD packet format is disclosed in the Patent Documents 1 to 3 the Non-Patent Document 1, for example.